


The Smell of Apples

by MaLady335



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Grymawk doesn't know what feelings are, Murder, Post-War, kinda being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: Takes place some time before Orc-brat.Grymawk and Nazluk are out scouting late at night.





	The Smell of Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orc-brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317351) by [The Lauderdale (TheLauderdale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLauderdale/pseuds/The%20Lauderdale). 



> I had a spare hour and a festering idea and decided to roll with it.

Grymawk was sent scouting with Nazluk. With it being pitch black they knew Braggy sent them out for their night vision.

It didn’t take them long to come across a small hut. There weren’t any dogs or any other animals they could see or smell. If it wasn’t for the scent of manflesh wafting through the air, barely noticeable over the apple trees they would have thought it was abandoned. Nazluk went around to see if there were any more man homes nearby.

Grymawk crept through the trees the smell of the ripe and rotting apples underfoot getting caught up in his nose. The sound of an opening door had him ducking. Glancing up he saw a boy walk out rubbing at his eyes. He took several steps into the woods before lowering his drawers.

Not sure how many people there were he let loose one of his bolts. It hit the boy with almost no sound but the soft thwap of him hitting dirt. When he reached the corpse the boys blood was already pooled under his head like a black pillow. The bolt went through his skull right above his ear. The acidic smell of piss had Grymawk huff.

Keeping quiet he approached the hut. Looking inside the cracked door he didn’t see much. The door gave a soft creak as he pushed it open. Inside the hut was almost empty. A few mostly empty dried food bags, several barrels full of apples, a table with a single chair, and a bed barely big enough for a single person. 

The lump on the bed drew attention to itself as it rolled over, “hm...come back to bed...” A soft voice called from under the tuft of dark hair peaking out from under the sheets. 

Walking towards the bed Grymawk silently docked his crossbow and reached for his knife. Even in here all he could smell were apples. When he was right on it the blankets pulled back. A woman lifted them up in a welcoming gesture, a smile on her face even as she stared in his direction. 

He paused, confused, with a strange fluttering in his chest, “Come on it’s getting late and we have apple picking to do in the morning.” She said, still smiling, still staring.

Grymawk waved his hand in front of her face, her eyes didn’t follow. Without a thought he crawled into the bed. She had scooted back and he avoided touching her as she rolled back over. 

“You shouldn’t wander through them apple trees this late.” She sighed out.

He laid there for a moment feeling odd and unsure. As her breathing deepened he curled up around her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His face buried in her dark tresses. She smelled nice and was soft, it had an odd but nice feeling blooming in his chest.

The body he was hugging tensed and that nice feeling rotted like weeks old meat as the smell of blood reached him. He pulled the blankets down to see Nazluk ripping his knife out of the woman’s gurgling neck.

Nazluk turned and gave him a baffled look, “There you’ve been. Was wondering where you ran off to.”

“Anyone else live here?” Grymawk asked.

“Nah. Not at least for a few miles around. Seems they weren’t well liked going by them red x’s that were painted all over.” Nazluk wiped off his knife on the blanket. “Why’re you all cuddled with her?”

“The bitch was blind, thought I was ‘er kid.” Grymawk said defensive.

“So you crawled up in bed with her?” Just like Nazluk to ask the most infuriating questions.

Grymawk flung himself from the bed. “I was curious is all.” Nazluk give him an examining look before shaking his head with a snort and walking off.

“They don’t have any animals or any meat at all. Pretty much a waste with no real sport or spoils.” Nazluk rambled on as he wandered back in the direction towards camp.

Grymawk followed but not before stopping to grab his bolt. The kids eyes had already turned foggy and Grymawk had to use his foot to hold the kids head down to get his bolt out of his skull. His ear twitched in agitation like horse being bugged by a fly. 

He didn’t know why but he left hating that kid more than his usual hatred for menfolk.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how uninformed people are there is a general fear of difference and any perceived illness. People painted the x's as a warning but her blindness wasn't contagious and they left her out there with only her child and no defenses.


End file.
